


Мой ангел

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Imagination, M/M, Mental Instability, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он рассказывал мне о своих наблюдениях, о бабушкиных слугах и экипажах, а я важно кивал, смеялся в нужных местах и думал о том, как красиво мой член смотрелся бы в его рту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой ангел

14 декабря 19.. года

Пустота.

15 декабря 19.. года 

Все то же. Я обитаю в пустоте.

20 января 19.. года

Был порыв написать что-то в дневник - но весь вышел, как только я взял его в руки.

21 января 19.. года

Прочел сегодня статью в «Медицине XXI век» о том, что дневниковые записи способствуют скорейшему выздоровлению больных ПТСР. Мотивации, как видите, она мне не прибавила.

25 января 19.. года

Сегодня был симпозиум - важное событие. Понаехали белые халаты со всего Лондона и дальше. Мои бывшие знакомцы, коллеги и однокурсники теперь стали главврачами, заведующими всея провинциальных больничек и семейными докторами. 

Я со своей тростью был там неуместен. Ушел, не дождавшись, когда принесут шампанское.

29 января 19.. года

О чудо! Невероятное, волшебнейшее чудо из всех, что когда-либо существовали!

Я встретил... Боже, словами не описать, кого я встретил! Я вошел в дом, поговорил со своим нанимателем, мистером Холмсом, произвел первичный осмотр больной (миссис Холмс, совсем плоха, но шансы на скорейшее выздоровление есть - при правильном уходе) и уже собирался уходить, как вдруг вышел он...

Солнце падало сквозь панорамные окна на лестницу, и там, в этом свете, был Шерлок, мой ангел, затмивший собственным сиянием все сущее.

О, что за лик, что за тонкий стан еще не развитого юноши, что за страсть в глазах, что за детская непосредственность!..

У меня перехватило дыхание, да что там, меня всего сжало и выбросило на берег без возможности когда-либо вернуться в привычную среду обитания, глухую и безрадостную. 

Он поздоровался со мной как взрослый, как подобает настоящему аристократу, и это умилило меня до невозможности. Он был таким серьезным, таким хрупким в своих черных брючках и белой рубашечке... Он приветствовал меня чинно и благородно и протянул мне ручку со сбитыми костяшечками. Когда наши ладони соприкоснулись, я стал весь нежность и смирение, и у меня от всего этого заболело сердце.

Мистер Холмс представил мне его, своего младшего сына, совершеннейшее создание на свете и - о сладчайшие слова, бальзамом пролившиеся на мою истерзанную душу! - предложил, как домашнему доктору, поселиться в особняке. 

Разве может быть что-то лучше близости к столь великолепному созданию? Слушать его тихие шаги по ночам, когда он пробирается в кухню тайком от прислуги; проходить тихонько в его комнату, когда он выезжает по утрам на лошади, и вдыхать еще не выветрившийся аромат на его простынях; совершать с ним длинные прогулки под тем предлогом, что няня стара и не может уследить за столь прытким молодым человеком!..

Все это промелькнуло у меня перед глазами, когда я, сохраняя достоинство, после притворных раздумий ответил «да». Да, да, о господи, тысячу раз да! Апостол Павел, открывающий врата Рая, и тот не наблюдал столь бурной радости, столь чистого ликования всего естества в едином порыве - так плоть соединяется с духом и мчит нас к вершинам блаженства, на которых... на которых, прикрытый одни лишь тонким шелком, ждет Шерлок, изящный, с выпирающими подвздошными косточками, с ключичками слоновой кости, Шерлок, которого еще никто! никогда! не касался...

У меня слишком кружится голова, чтобы продолжать, а посему на сегодня я умолкаю. Завтра собираю вещи и послезавтра перебираюсь в Эдем в новом статусе.

31 января 19.. года

Переезжал долго и нудно. Найти Шерлока удалось только к самому вечеру, когда мистер Холмс соизволил отпустить меня после долгой и нудной беседы (этот человек имеет во мне выгоду еще большую, чем я в нем, - он одинок, а мою будущность видит в нашей крепчайшей дружбе). Я (вроде бы просто осматривая дом, но на самом деле с умыслом) ходил из комнаты в комнату, как вдруг в библиотеке наткнулся на него. Обложившись стопками книг, Шерлок сидел в огромном, обитом бархатом кресле, и читал книгу - о, слезы умиления! - больше его самого как будто бы в несколько раз.

Я поинтересовался названием, присел рядом, завязал разговор. Шерлок - малыш общительный, ему хочется делится всем с миром, он жаждет внимания - и это мне на руку. Я даже не слушал, что он говорит, только важно кивал и смотрел, как открывается и закрывается его рот. Что это за чудесный рот, дамы и господа! Произведение искусства, лук купидона с легчайшей патиной киновари, нетронутый и чистый...

При неверном свете библиотечного торшера мне хотелось проникнуть в этот рот пальцами, ощупать его изнутри и снаружи, надавливая на зубы, проталкиваясь, под аккомпанемент ничего не понимающего, ясного взгляда, внутрь, добавляя все больше и больше, растягивая... Я уверен, что смогу воплотить эту фантазию в жизнь, ведь я все-таки врач. Уверен, не только миссис Холмс нужен медицинский осмотр...

Завтра же поговорю с мистером Х., чтобы провести полный (полный!!!) осмотр всех членов семьи.

***  
Эта фантазия будоражит меня, и я не могу уснуть. Все думаю о Шерлоке, обнаженном, на моей кушетке, с розовыми пятнышками сосков, с крохотным членом и яичками, таким беззащитным, запертым со мной в одной комнате... Я попрошу его расставить ножки, чтобы провести пальпацию брюшной полости, осмотрю ротик - тщательно, не торопясь, до самого горла, ощупаю всего и везде и... может быть, мне даже удастся поставить его на колени и показать задик. Главное, не увлечься. Таись, доктор Уотсон, таись, и ты сможешь воплотить свои планы в жизнь, коли уж они теперь у тебя появились!

1 февраля 19.. года

Осмотр назначен на завтра. О боги, как пережить эту бездушную зимнюю ночь?..

Итого, моими пациентами станут четверо - миссис Х., мистер Х., старший сын Майкрофт и... младшенький, мой ангел, услада моих чресл, тот, для кого я живу и просыпаюсь - Шерлок.

Сегодня я его почти не видел, он весь день просидел в своей комнате, зато прекрасно слышал, ибо боги ко мне милосердны, и комната Шерлока находится прямо над моей. Малыш чем-то звенел и топал, вздыхал и... о-о-о, величайшая мысль! Если я слышу его вздохи, то, может быть, услышу и тяжелое дыхание, когда он трогает себя? Скрип его кровати - музыка для моих ушей, его бормотание - моя...

О черт, мистер Х. снова зовет к себе. Дрянь, а не человек, ну ей-богу!

3 февраля 19.. года

Я не берусь описать, что было вчера. Этот день стоит пометить красным во всех календарях, золотом и пурпуром вышить эту дату на государственных флагах, пусть каждое второе февраля девушки цветами устилают улицы и машут в небо, восславляя богов! Все впечатления так меня вымотали, что я уснул, не раздеваясь, с полу снятыми штанами и рукой в них.

Но обо всем по порядку. К моей величайшей радости, миропорядок таков, что власть и авторитет доктора не подвергаются сомнению, а посему я установил очередность осмотра в связи со своими собственными предпочтениями, а именно: мистер Х., Майкрофт, Шерлок. Осматривать первых двоих было до зубовного скрежета скучно и даже противно. Обычные возрастные недуги и юношеское, пышущее жаром тельце - бр-р-р! 

Майкрофт, старший брат Шерлока, совсем на него не похож, что и к лучшему. Я не хотел бы видеть, как обезобразятся лицо и тело моего ангела через несколько лет, когда он, вопреки моим желаниям и по велению зова природы, пойдет дальше по пути развития. Когда я думаю об этом, мои мысли окрашиваются безысходностью и накатывает такая тоска, что хочется кричать. Больше всего на свете я желал бы, если честно, сохранить моего малыша неизменным, заточить в формалин и оставить в самом потаенном месте, в тайнике, где никто никогда его не увидит...

Но я отвлекся. В общем, когда настала очередь Шерлока, я уже весь извелся от нетерпения и, кажется, обращался с ним слишком резко поначалу, но он ничего не заподозрил и с ангельским смирением разделся, смущенно опустив долу прекрасные серые очи. О, что за вид открылся мне, что за горы и долины! Ни один пейзаж по красоте своей не сравнился бы с этими реками веночек, с этой снежной белизной груди, с этим чудесным, таящимся под белым хлопком трусиков холмиком, стыдливым и благостным. Сколько часов я провел, представляя тело моего малыша, моего сладкого ангела, но то, что открылось мне, было прекраснее всяких фантазий. 

Я не переставал любоваться им, задавая обычные вопросы, и только Господь знает, как тяжело было сосредоточиться и не тянуться всем естеством к прекраснейшему из смертных, смущенно ерзающему на стуле с резной спинкой. 

Однако все прошло не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Окрыленный послушанием Шерлока, я, начав с самых простых процедур, постепенно увлекся и, видимо, перешел границу. Малыш начал кривиться, потом дерзить, а в самом конце, когда я попросил его нагнуться и достать кончиками пальцев до носков (прекрасная процедура, я уверен, что доктор, который ее выдумал, был самым большим извращенцем на свете), фыркнул, собрал одежду и вышел из комнаты. 

Он ничего не заподозрил по младости лет, я знаю это, скорее просто устал, но все равно нужно быть осторожнее. В любом случае, я всегда могу сказать, что подозреваю у Шерлока какую-нибудь страшную болезнь - и тут же получу карт-бланш. Против воли отца, напуганного недугом жены, маленький паршивец пойти не сможет...

Несмотря ни на что, вчерашний день воссиял светом наслаждения, и образ маленького Шерлока, подрагивающего от холодного воздуха в комнате, выжжен в моем разуме навсегда, отпечатан на обратной стороне моих век, сохранен в неистово бьющемся сердце. О мой сладкий, мой юный ангелочек в трусиках белого хлопка, ты поселил счастье в сердце старого бедного дурака! 

4 февраля 19.. года

Впечатления позавчерашнего дня бередят мою душу, и я все не могу ими насытиться. Они распаляют меня, словно вулкан, и подобно вулкану же я извергаюсь струями семени, такими обильными, как будто мне снова семнадцать.

Я с дрожью и ликованием раз за разом вспоминаю худенькие коленочки, ручки, едва ли вполовину моих, и шелушащиеся локотки, такие крохотные, будто сделаны полыми. Прямо там, посередине осмотра, мне хотелось опуститься на колени, чтобы сравняться ростом, и вылизать каждый дюйм этого сладкого шербета, что зовется кожей моего ангела. Мне хотелось пасть перед ним ниц, распластаться, а потом заставить его насадиться на мой возбужденный до каменности член, огромный, словно неприступная Килиманджаро. О, что за счастье было бы наблюдать такое: мой ангел, весь послушание и покорность, скачет на мне, подобно заправскому наезднику, и кудряшки взлетают в такт движениям в ореоле лампового света. Он опускается вверх и вниз, елозит, устраиваясь поудобнее на моем члене и принимает его в себя, кривясь от боли, но смиренно.

Мне кажется, я пустил бы корни в его теле, мой ствол разросся бы вверх и вширь и семя чудесным образом стало бы плодотворным. Я остался бы навечно, заключенный теплом его тесного нутра, и не позволил бы ему встать, даже когда он начал бы канючить и проситься. Я насладился бы каждым дюймом его шелковой изнанки и излился бы только тогда, когда терпеть уже стало бы вовсе невозможно.

Вот и теперь, после этой короткой заметки, я возбужден до предела, будто бы и не осушал себя пары часов назад. Я изнываю и умираю, нет больше никаких сил терпеть эту сладкую пытку, но надо крепиться. Лишь ожидание дарует истинное наслаждение.

6 февраля 19.. года

Мое сердце до сих пор болезненно колотится от ужаса, и я не могу придти в себя. Сегодня ранним утром я выбрался на прогулку, а когда вернулся, обнаружил в своей комнате горничную! Эта женщина самым беспардонным образом трогала мои вещи, переставляла их с места на место и, что самое главное, уже почти подобралась к этому дневнику. 

Я застукал ее, эту гарпию, как раз в тот момент, когда она подкралась к письменному столу и начала перекладывать бумаги. Испугавшись, что эта демоница в человеческом обличье, болтливая свора, поддавшись любопытству, вскроет сей тайник сокровенного, я начал кричать. На мои вопли прибежал (степенно прошествовал, надо сказать) мистер Холмс и - о притворство, приносящее плоды! - не разбираясь, отчитал эту мегеру, заверив меня, что в мою комнату никто больше не зайдет без моего на то соизволения. Я ликовал. Горничная смотрела на меня так, как будто была вот-вот готова покрутить пальцем у виска. Я уверен, на кухне еще несколько дней будут обсуждать «этого странного доктора», но лучше уж пусть болтают об этом, чем обо всем остальном. 

Я должен быть более осторожен. Я уже нашел тайник, и с этих пор дневник будет храниться в нем, хотя один бог ведает, как мне хочется всюду носить его с собой. Впрочем, это тоже небезопасно. 

Нет, тайну нужно оберегать и лелеять, негоже ей быть достоянием кухонных пересудов.

8 февраля 19.. года 

Я весь в тоске и в печали, страдаю и не могу забыться даже коротким сном. Моего ангела, мою отраду вместе с братом на несколько дней отправили к бабушке в Сомерсет. В этом огромном, словно Дит, доме остались только мы втроем. Мистер Холмс, что ни день, зовет меня к себе, чтобы выпить за разговорами по стаканчику старого шотландского виски. Я изнываю от скуки, но слушаю этого человека с покорностью ангца, ибо он есть ключ к моему счастью.

Без Шерлока, моего славного маленького Шерлока все поместье будто застыло, лишилось души и радости, остались только пыль и беспросветная скорбь. Где же ты, мой ангел, спустись с небес на эту грешную землю и спаси своего заплаканного старика. Я думаю о тебе, мой малыш, не реже двух раз в день, и оба эти раза испускаю в твою честь праздничные салюты семени.

10 февраля 19.. года

Удивительно, как ленивы и безалаберны эти горничные, когда дело не касается чужих тайн! Сегодня ночью, перед рассветом, я пробрался в комнату Шерлока, а его простыни все еще были не стираны, хотя он покинул отчий дом не меньше двух дней назад! Не то чтобы, я был недоволен, однако же...

Но вернемся к самим обстоятельствам происшествия. Вчера ночью, почти под самое утро, я прокрался в комнату моего малыша, точно вор, но в отличие от бесчестных татей, я не собирался вламываться в этот крохотный мирок, чтобы что-то оттуда унести. Напротив, я желал сохранить все нетронутым, дабы узреть потайные чаяния моего ангела, через его вещи и запахи воссоединиться с ним.

Первым делом я, конечно же, кинулся к кровати, и там обнаружил ту вопиющую безалаберность, о которой писал выше, но после, когда возмущение и гнев схлынули, я припал к его подушке и простыне, вдыхая неземной аромат его тела. Шерлок, мой милый ангел, пахнет полузабытыми радостями детства и сладким мылом, и от этого запаха кружится голова. Я извалялся весь, словно шальной кот, в этом аромате, и сейчас с гордостью несу его на себе, словно величайшее сокровище. Я вдыхал и вдыхал отдельные нотки и полутона, пока мой нос наконец не привык, и я не оторвался от небесной постели, чтобы осмотреть все остальное.

Комната Шерлока подобна храму, где все алтарные предметы занимают подобающие им места. Вот книжный шкаф, вот стол с тетрадями и стопками бумаги (на отдельных листах - зарисовки, из Шерлока может выйти недурственный художник), вот маленькая химическая лаборатория... Для меня, столь ревностного ценителя его ангельской сущности, эта комната - настоящая сокровищница. Везде я вижу следы кипучей деятельности моего сладкого малыша: отпечатки пальцев на ретортах, капли чернил на столешнице, расставленные его собственной рукой учебники по химии и прочим наукам...

Я кружился по комнате, точно в вальсе, представляя своего малыша за тем или иным занятием, пишущим, переставляющим склянки и книги, но, в конце концов, всякий раз отправляющимся в постель после трудов праведных. Раздевающимся несмело, будто не получив на то разрешения, касающимся своего тела усталыми пальчиками, еще слишком слабыми для настоящей работы, но уже могущими сжимать член.

Я представлял, как вхожу в комнату, - вот как сейчас, неслышно, под покровом ночи, - и он вскидывается, собираясь дать отпор непрошенному гостю, но, завидев меня, успокаивается и смиренно отгибает край одеяла, приглашая присоединиться к его начинаниям. Я ложусь рядом с ним и сжимаю его в объятиях, ощущая всю его хрупкость и беззащитность, слушаю его влажное сопение, и глаза мои увлажаются слезами умиления - до того он маленький и забавный. Я снимаю с него пижамку (или трусики - каждый предмет гардероба придает свою пикантность фантазии) и ощупываю его всего, с ног до головы, проверяя, не изменилось ли что-нибудь с моего прошлого визита (который, как предполагается фантазией, происходил не далее, как прошлой ночью), а когда убеждаюсь, что, нет, все так же неизменно и совершенно, тогда и только тогда кладу его крохотную ручку с тоненькими пальчиками на свой член.

При первом прикосновении он немеет от восторга и стеснения, замирает, точно лань, но затем, набравшись смелости, сжимает кулачок, захватывая мое естество в жаркий плен своей ладошки. Он старается и пыхтит, пытаясь доставить мне наслаждение, желая этого больше всего на свете, а я благосклонно принимаю его неумелые попытки, ожидая момента, когда смогу с отческим вздохом покачать головой и направить его рот на помощь и замену слишком слабой руке. 

Он не противится, когда моя рука тяжело ложится на его затылок - лишь глаза становятся большими и бездонными, - и проворно наклоняется, начиная ревностно вылизывать мой изнывающий ствол. Я давлю все сильнее, и он наконец понимает, для чего именно предназначен его прелестный рот: размыкает губы, берет внутрь столько, сколько может уместить, и сопит, и давится, изо всех сил стараясь сделать все как можно лучше, как можно вернее для меня. Он так заполнен, до самого конца, что не может глотать, и его слюна стекает по моим яичкам, исчезая в волосяном покрове, а я, задавая ритм, толкаюсь так сильно, что он не может пошевелиться и только яростно дышит через нос.

Я, грешный жалостью к своему пресветлому ангелу, милостиво кончаю ему в рот, спускаю прямо в его горлышко, и он судорожно глотает, стремясь не упустить не капли.

После, гонимый страхом разоблачения, я покидаю комнату, оставляя своего ангела мирно спать, рассыпав волосы по подушке, и смаковать недавние впечатления. Даже в фантазиях своих я в тоске покидаю его, думая о том, что, будь он моим сыном, не было бы нужды расставаться. Мы могли бы быть вместе вечность и больше, празднуя наш нерушимый союз, но, увы, судьба распорядилась иначе.

Я каждый день молю бога о том, чтобы какой-либо чудеснейший случай передал Шерлока в мои руки, и уверен - когда-нибудь мои молитвы будут услышаны.

15 февраля 19.. года

О радость! О счастье! О ликование! Шерлок, мой малыш, вернулся! Вернулся еще более посвежевшим и красивым, чем раньше. Он вбежал в парадные двери с румянцем на щеках и тут же кинулся что-то рассказывать отцу, но тот лишь нетерпеливо отмахнулся. Я понял - это мой шанс. Стоя в тени под лестницей, я поманил Шерлока за собой, и мы провели несколько долгих часов за разговорами о поездке. По истечении этого времени, я видел, он стал весь мой, весь мой, со сладкой макушки до кончиков пят, и душа его наполнилась благодарностью.

Он рассказывал мне о своих наблюдениях, о бабушкиных слугах и экипажах, а я важно кивал, смеялся в нужных местах и думал о том, как красиво мой член смотрелся бы в его рту. Как я вошел бы в него, протолкнулся сквозь неумело напряженные губы, как достал бы до самого горла, а то и дальше, смакуя влажность этого маленького божественного грота. Мой ангел, воплощение хрупкости, стал бы задыхаться - что ж, я дал бы ему вдохнуть живительного воздуха, а потом вошел бы снова, сгребая в ладони кудряшки, ловя на себе взгляд чистых, подернутых слезной пеленой глаз. Я бы двигался в нем, не скрывая своего наслаждения, рассказывая ему о том, какой он чудный, какой прекрасный и ласковый, а потом кончил бы, заставив его судорожно глотать мое семя, и, не останавливаясь, вышел бы и излил остатки на его прекрасное ангельское личико, на все эти локоны и бледные щечки, и великолепнейшие губы, что еще секунду назад держали в сладком плену мой напряженный ствол.

О, что это был бы за миг, что за совершеннейшие секунды! Я стал бы счастливейшим человеком на всем белом свете, и вот уже не страшно было бы умирать, даже если бы пуля пронзила мое сердце в тот самый момент, когда на его лоб упала бы последняя капля моей спермы.

Но нет! Сегодня ничего такого не произошло, однако я нашел ключ к сердцу Шерлока. С больной матерью, с занудой-отцом, ему просто ужасно не хватает внимания - малышу хочется, чтобы его слушали, и я стал самым прилежным слушателем на свете. Я и смеялся, и поддакивал, и рассуждал (о чем-то, уже не вспомнить, о чем), и мой ангел придвигался все ближе и ближе, смотрел на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, словно на диковинку, и я видел, что его сердце заполняется любовью и нежностью, согревающими мои старые чресла. 

Ребенок любящий становится менее строптивым, более послушным и робким. Ведь я не насильник, я хочу, чтобы все было нежно и благопристойно, а ребенок любящий будет спокойным и тихим, он не будет рваться и кричать. Могу сказать даже с некоторой долей гордости: я никогда никого не насиловал, все всегда свершалось по обоюдному согласию, все были счастливы и довольны. Ах, сладкие воспоминания, сколько чудесных моментов сокрыто в них!..

16 февраля 19.. года

Шерлок - маленькое чудо, ребенок необыкновенный!

Сегодня, по случаю возвращения, мистер Х. устроил семейный ужин, к которому спустилась даже миссис Холмс. Пригласили и меня - как я узнал позже, не без содействия моего ангела, который канючил и капризничал, требуя доктора в общий круг. Долго уговаривать ему не пришлось, мистер Х. и сам был рад меня видеть.

Вот так я и оказался участником аристократической трапезы, где все было чинно и благородно... кроме маленького проказника с ангельскими личиком. Шерлок поминутно зыркал на меня своими огромными глазами, шептал что-то на ухо, благо ширина стола позволяла сделать это незаметно от мистера и миссис Х. (но не от Майкрофта), а потом и вовсе начал пинаться под столом - короче говоря, вел себя сообразно возрасту.

Моему наслаждению (равно как и смущению) не было предела, и я представлял, как этот маленький шалунишка, прикрытый длинной скатертью, прямо в присутствии своих чопорных родителей запустит свою ручку в мои брюки. Он сожмет мое естество, дразня и обещая большего, а в конце, когда все разойдутся, сделав вид, что уронил вилку, залезет под стол, и там парой движений губ доведет меня до вершины...

Я так замечтался, что в разговорах был рассеян, и отвечал мистеру Х. то скудно, то невпопад, но он, кажется, этого даже не замечал. Такому человеку только дай поразглагольствовать, и он забудет обо всем на свете.

Даже миссис Х., казавшаяся мне на диво проницательной женщиной, смотрела в нашу с Шерлоком сторону с теплотой и радостью. Наверное, она уж и не чаяла, что младшенький найдет себе друга, а тут подвернулась такая во всех отношениях положительная компания в моем лице!.. Не подлежит сомнению: моей жизни в этом доме ничто не угрожает, и наше с Шерлоком будущее безоблачно, как небо летним днем. Поэтому чуть позже вечером, когда он утащил меня на прогулку, «наблюдать ночные светила», я приобнял (а затем и обнял по-настоящему) его абсолютно безбоязненно, потому что теперь имел на это полное право.

Мы гуляли по бескрайнему саду, намеренно полу заросшему, и я, пользуясь темнотой, клал руку то на плечо, то на талию моего юного ангела, желая, чтобы он привык к моим прикосновениям, да к тому же получая свою долю удовольствия. Я не тушевался, был тверд и пытался обставить все дело так, будто подобные поглаживания - обычное дело. Таковыми они, наверное, и были бы, коли не наше с Шерлоком божественное слияние в вышних сферах.

Мой малыш не возражал и щебетал все так же безостановочно, к счастью, пока что (пока что!) не понимая, что происходит. В конце концов, я, как уже писал выше, отбросил всякую робость, и открыто притянул его за плечи, обхватив их, будто старый приятель, одной рукой.

Так мы и шли, и, как ни странно, ни темнота, ни отсутствие посторонних глаз не пробудили моей алчной фантазии - я был тих и спокоен, как гладь пруда, и только близость моего сладкого мальчика волновала кровь, но так легко, что на это можно было закрыть глаза.

В любом случае, я прекрасно понимаю: он еще не готов, и любое форсирование событий может привести к трагедии для меня. Как говорится, вода камень точит. Он мой, некуда спешить.

20 февраля 19.. года

Я не писал так долго, потому что всецело был занят Шерлоком, моим крохотным серафимом, привязывающимся ко мне прямо на глазах. Что ни день, то новая радость, что ни минута - ловлю в его поступках и жестах признаки укрепления нашего союза и приязни.

Вот и вчера, он сам ни свет ни заря ворвался в мою комнату и утащил на длительную прогулку, без конца показывая и рассказывая что-то об окружавшем нас пейзаже. Я же только и мог думать, как разложу моего ангела на этой сухой траве, как вопьюсь поцелуями в его щечки, как он будет стонать и метаться подо мной, и стыдливо прятать глазки, когда я проникну внутрь его хрупкого тела своим детородным органом. 

Я осматривал каждый куст, каждые заросли травы, и все они представлялись мне великолепным ложем для моего ангела, а небо - искуснейшим покрывалом нашего соития. 

По какой-то причине мне вдруг показалось безопасным взять его здесь и сейчас и я почти решился, но вовремя одернул себя. О, я бы целовал его чресла, выпрастывая их из цепких когтей зимней одежды, боготворил его рот своим языком! Я бы целовал его яички и посасывал бы, словно карамельку, его крохотный член, весь сморщенный и втянувшийся от холода. Я бы пыхтел и сопел, входя в него, выпуская пар, как древнее чудовище, и шептал бы ему на ушко что-нибудь нежное, пока он кривился бы от боли и новых ощущений. Да, я причинил бы моему малышу боль, но это необходимая боль, ведь она во имя нашей любви, нашего единения. Ангелы на небесах, что состоят с Шерлоком в самом ближайшем родстве, заплакали бы, видя, всю чистоту и непорочность нашего с ним союза и глубину моего раскаяния за каждую оброненную им слезинку.

Я кончил бы в его тугое, детское нутро и ласкал бы его после, и сцеловывал бы все причиненное с лица и шеи, продолжая толкаться вглубь даже тогда, когда мой член стал бы мягким, ибо мне было бы мало. Думаю, я распалился бы так сильно, что, не выходя, отвердел бы снова, и продолжил бы наш танец страсти, не замечая ни холода, ни ветра. Я сжимал бы в объятиях своего сладкого малыша, утыкался бы ему в шею, и от его запаха шалел бы еще больше, словно насытиться не имел бы возможности...

Но все это пустое, мечтания, и только - мы вернулись домой через несколько часов, и Шерлок был все так же нетронут, как и раньше. О боги, только вы знаете, как тяжело мне дается ожидание, сколько семени я трачу впустую, тогда как мог бы заполнить ею моего малыша до самой - нежной и трогательной - макушки! Надеюсь и верую - все к лучшему.

22 февраля 19.. года

Сегодня мистер Х. сделал мне лучший подарок на свете: он сказал, что Шерлоку нужен новый костюм для свадьбы его скольки-то-там-юродной тетки, ибо старый истрепался (ношен был дважды или трижды) и уже мал. Вызывать портного в поместье он отказался (как мне мнится, по причине некоторого параноидального неприятия людей низшего класса), а вместо этого отправил Шерлока в город, попросив меня быть сопровождающим. О, что за радость и счастье я испытал, что за невыносимый экстаз! Их не испортил даже увязавшийся с нами Майкрофт, тенью следующий сзади.

Всю дорогу Шерлок вился вокруг меня, словно бойкая птичка, а я не отказывал себе в маленьких слабостях: то приобнять, то огладить коленочку, то взять за ручку на крутом повороте. О невинные шалости, как дороги вы мне, когда укрываете истинную страсть от чужих глаз! Я мог наслаждаться близостью моего малыша беззастенчиво, хоть и, не будь рядом Майкрофта, позволил бы себе большего.

В каких-то сорок минут мы добрались до ателье, и тут началось самое сладкое. Портной, мой ровесник, раздел моего сладкого ангела, а затем облачил в полу готовое платье (оказывается, мерки были сняты еще на обратном пути от бабушки, в начале февраля), которое скрывало для взора не меньше, чем открывало.

Портной крутился туда и сюда, подгоняя костюм по фигуре, а Шерлок не мог устоять на месте, безостановочно рассказывая что-то, кривляясь и веселясь. Я же представлял себя этим портным, который, как я сам недавно, во время осмотра, мог трогать и щупать Шерлока везде, случайно колоть его иголками и ощущать дрожь его тонкого, словно ивовая веточка, тела.

Будь я этим мужчиной, я бы намеренно касался моего дорогого мальчика в самых чувствительных местах, не даря наслаждение, но распаляя безумную жажду. Будто бы невзначай, я ласкал бы внутреннюю сторону его бедер, легко, почти незаметно задевал соски, водил подушечками пальцев по пояснице... Мой малыш распалялся бы все больше и больше, но вынужден был бы скрывать свое возбуждение и стыдиться его, ведь я не подавал бы виду, что происходит нечто из ряда вон выходящее. 

Шерлок, мое золото, извивался бы, стараясь избежать моих касаний, но ему некуда было бы деться из моих цепких лап. Я крутил бы его, как фарфоровую куколку, чтобы в тот момент, когда он будет готов расплакаться от бессилия и нестерпимого желания, сделать вид, что заметил его возбужденное состояние, состроить удивленную и недовольную мину и погрозить ему пальцем в знак неодобрения. С полминуты после этого я бы еще любовался на пурпур щек моего невинного ангела, а потом в конце концов спустил бы с него брючки и стал бы растягивать так, как есть - не опуская на карачки и не снимая другой одежды.

Я повернул бы его к большому трехчастному зеркалу, которое окружило бы его со всех сторон, и он смог бы во всех подробностях рассмотреть, как я стою сзади него на коленях и готовлю для своего счастия его узкий задний проход. Он, мой чудный мальчик, стал бы бледен как смерть, на его щеках расцвели бы два маковых цвета; он гнулся бы словно дерево на ветру, но старался бы (изо всех сил старался бы, и мне отрадно было бы это наблюдать!) стоять ровно, послушный моему приказу.

Мои пальцы проникали бы в его тело, еще более узкое по причине позы, и он сжимался бы от каждого толчка, от каждого легкого поглаживания изнутри. Я покрывал бы поцелуями его ягодицы, и в моем паху бушевало бы самое настоящее пламя. Мимоходом я бы ласкал его яички, чтобы хоть как-то утолить невыносимую жажду, но все равно желал бы большего. Я мял бы их в руках и дергал, и в мою ладонь - такие крохотные, такие трогательные - входили бы оба.

Когда бы я наконец решил, что мой малыш готов, мой член бы уже каменел от невыплеснутого. Но кончил бы я, только втиснувшись (все так же, стоя) на всю длину в тесноту моего бескрылого серафима...

В особняк мы возвращались в молчании, ибо я все витал в своих фантазиях, малыш утомился, а Майкрофт и так был не слишком разговорчив. Шерлок, этот ангел из плоти и крови, уснул у меня на плече, запахом своих волос делая мои мечты все более реальными. Я метался между адом и раем, чувствуя, как мой напряженный орган скоро взорвется от притока крови, и не желая беспокоить моего любимого. В конце концов, задремал и сам Майкрофт, этот одноглавый Цербер, и мне удалось, пользуясь прикрытием пальто, довести себя до пика, вдыхая один лишь волшебный запах. Я замарал брюки и белье, но мне было плевать, ибо свершилось чудо, и мой сладкий был рядом, когда я излился в его честь. Большего счастья, большей награды я пока что и не желаю, но скоро - скоро! - придет тот день, когда получу много больше и буду поощрен за долготерпение.

23 февраля 19.. года

О, эта сладость чужого горя! О, возможности утешения! 

Сегодня Шерлок, моя хрупкая куколка, прибежал ко мне в слезах, и я успокаивал его добрых полчаса. Моего малыша обидел злюка Майкрофт, о чем мне подробно и в красках было рассказано.

Однако слушал я хорошо если вполуха, ведь Шерлок, мой легковесный ангел, с самого начала кинулся мне на шею, а потом как-то сам по себе уселся на колени, прижимаясь всем телом и ерзая острым задиком по самым чувствительным местам. Ликуя (и не забывая утешать), я обнимал свое сокровище с полным правом трогая то здесь, то там. О, детская обида, что так беззащитна, так сладка, этот хлеб насущный, данный днесь! 

Я поглаживал хрупкие бедра и выпирающие, точно крылья, лопатки моего ангела и думал о том, чтобы повернее посадить его на мой член, потереться через одежду о волшебные половинки... Возможно даже, я бы начал действовать более решительно прямо сегодня, но Шерлок успокоился и вскочил так же внезапно, как и прибежал. Он был все еще красным и заплаканным (таким красивым!), но уже не так гневно сверкал глазами и не так сильно сжимал крохотные кулачки. Он немного пошмыгал носом, потоптался на месте, будто не зная, под каким предлогом остаться, и вылетел из комнаты.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, я тут же спустил штаны и выдрочил все напряжение за полминуты, представляя, что кончаю в его сладкую маленькую попку. Да здравствует горе! Да святы будут слезы обиды! Спасибо вам, Майкрофт и господь бог, никогда в жизни у меня не было такого великолепнейшего оргазма.

P.S. А ведь я зря не слушал своего сладкого малыша! Майкрофт, эта подколодная гадина, не просто обидел моего мальчика, а пытался настроить против меня! Говорил, что, мол, цитирую: «этот мужчина имеет тлетворное влияние на твое тело и разум». Вот оно как! «Тлетворное влияние», значит!

Ну ничего, мелкая тварь, все равно поделать ты ничего не сможешь, а обыграть меня - тем более. Не было еще такого человека, что смог бы вырвать добычу из рук Джона Хэмиша Ватсона.

24 февраля 19.. года  
А ведь Майкрофт всерьез ни на шаг не отходит от брата! Куда бы тот ни пошел, везде следует - точно заподозревал или догадался, но, поскольку доказательств не имеет, а к отцу, по причине симпатий того ко мне, обратиться не может, решил взять на себя роль сторожевого пса. Радует то, что Шерлока, моего ангела во плоти, это безумно раздражает, и он использует любую возможность, чтобы сбежать.

Чаще всего, он сбегает со мной или ко мне - беспардонно врывается в комнату, садится на письменный стол, и, болтая тоненькими ножками, начинает что-нибудь рассказывать. Я специально не одергиваю его и не запираю дверь, потому что хочу, чтобы мой сладкий привык ко мне, почувствовал себя в безопасности.

Иногда я фантазирую о том, как он войдет, когда я мастурбирую (хоть я и запираю дверь в такие моменты - пока что) - застынет от удивления на пороге, смутиться, покраснеет, начнет что-нибудь бормотать, а потом... о-о-о, потом он наберется смелости, поднимет на меня глаза и сделает два робких шага внутрь, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Его взгляд будет полон решимости, о, что это будет за взгляд! Дикий звереныш, лань, сама бегущая в лапы хищника!

Он опустится на колени перед кроватью, поперек которой я буду полу лежать со спущенными штанами и одними подушечками коснется моей руки, сжимающей возбужденный член. Его пальцы будут холодны как лед, но я не поморщусь, только отчески кивну, одобряя и подбадривая. 

Осмелев, Шерлок оближет губы (но не станет использовать рот по назначению) и положит свою руку поверх моей. Я, показывая, как нужно, начну двигать кулаком, а он будет следить за свершающимся действом широко открытыми глазами, впитывая новое. Через пару минут я остановлюсь, и он вскинется, не понимая, чувствуя себя виноватым, но я улыбнусь и протяну ему обе руки. Он взглянет на меня удивленно, а потом медленно-медленно поднимется и осторожно сядет ко мне на колени, неотрывно глядя на мой стоящий колом член.

Я улыбнусь снова, успокаивающе, и, развернув его спиной к себе, буду ласкать и целовать его шею так долго, как смогу, чтобы он расслабился. А когда он обмякнет в моих руках, я присниму его штанишки и войду до самого основания, придерживая, словно куклу, за грудь и бедра. 

Мой чудный ангел, моя отрада!.. Он закаменеет, но не проронит ни звука, и будет закидывать голову на мое плечо, и извиваться, и прятать лицо предплечьем, пока я буду втискиваться в его волшебную рубиновую глубину, сотканную из самых тончайших нитей. Я буду сжимать его изо всех сил, едва-едва позволяя дышать, теребить и дергать его соски, и изольюсь, вцепившись в его шею и бедра.

Он уйдет от меня, покачиваясь, опьяненный новым и неизведанным, и вернется, обязательно вернется снова, чтобы получить больше. 

Я верю в моего ангела, верю в жар его души и не меньше - в жар его тела. Да поможет мне Бог познать прекраснейшего из созданий его.

25 февраля 19.. года

С прискорбием могу сообщить, что миссис Холмс идет на поправку. Вскорости, мое постоянное присутствие в особняке уже не будет необходимо, и только редкие визиты (раз в неделю, а потом и реже) будут скрашивать убогие стариковские будни... 

При том условии, конечно, что я не предприму соответствующих мер.

Процесс выздоровления еще так трудноуловим, что никакие мои манипуляции не будут заметны, а ухудшение состояния можно будет списать не на нерадивость доктора, а на прогрессирующую болезнь. Необходимо поддерживать ее состояние на прежнем уровне, чтобы упрочить мое положение в доме, ибо она - вернейший его залог.

Действовать нужно как можно скорее.

28 февраля 19.. года

О лживость! О скудоумие! О хитрость лисицы!

Несколько часов назад произошел инцидент, который высветил всю неприглядную подноготную этого насквозь прогнившего жилища, этой банки с пауками! 

Сегодня утром я вышел из дома прогуляться и на полдороге обнаружил, что забыл перчатки, а так как погода была по-зимнему неприютной, решил вернуться. Я всегда запираю дверь в комнату, когда покидаю ее пределы, но на этот раз она была открыта - я понял это по узкой щели света, падавшего из противоположного ей окна, которую не заметил бы, будь менее тренирован армейским прошлым. 

Замедлив шаги, я подкрался неслышно, распахнул дверь и увидел... Майкрофта, старшего отпрыска семейства Холмс, который, очевидно, решил озаботиться поиском доказательств моей вины. Первым же делом я кинул взгляд на тайник, но он был надежно заперт, маленькому поганцу не хватило мозгов отыскать его и вскрыть, но он уже успел перерыть половину моих бумаг и, очевидно, если бы я не пришел, принялся бы за вторую.

Я тут же выгнал паршивца из комнаты, запер дверь и направился прямиком к мистеру Холмсу, чтобы тот урезонил своего непослушного отпрыска, а еще лучше - посадил под замок. Но отец семейства даже не поднял на меня взгляд. Он не удивился и не разозлился поведением сына, напротив, был спокоен, и монотонным голосом сообщил, что «предпримет все возможные меры, и Майкрофт понесет достойное наказание». Разительная перемена по сравнению с прошлым вторжением! Мистера Холмса, моего друга и заступника, мою опору, как будто подменили!

Весь этот гадюшник насквозь пропитался миазмами лжи, и для меня тут больше нет никакой защиты! Решено: завтра или никогда.

29 февраля 19.. года

Здравствуйте, мистер Ватсон!

Пишет вам один из ваших пациентов - мистер Шерлок Холмс. Я нашел ваш дневник и скопировал его от начала до конца. Если же вы все-таки читаете эту запись, значит, английская полиция работает еще хуже, чем я думал.

Как мне кажется, вам будет любопытно узнать, каким образом я узнал ваш секрет и обнаружил тайник. Все очень просто: ослепленный своим безумием, вы сбросили со счетов моего многоуважаемого брата, Майкрофта. Он-то и догадался об истиной подоплеке ваших действий.

Понимая, что его обвинения слишком серьезны, он не пошел к отцу (который, по какой-то странной причине испытывал к вам дружеские чувства), а попробовал вначале убедить меня. Естественно, я ему не поверил. Мне показалось немыслимым, что такой достойный джентльмен, человек, которого я считал своим другом, может вести себя столь недостойно. Однако я все же решил прислушаться к словам брата и понаблюдать за вами. Доказательств оказалось более чем достаточно. Последней каплей стало ваше отвратительное поведение в кэбе, где я, притворяясь спящим, ощущал характерные движения вашей руки.

Дело осталось за малым - отыскать дневник, подтверждений существования которого я имел немало. В первую очередь, я попробовал обнаружить тайник (а то, что он лежит в потайном месте, не оставляло сомнений) самостоятельно, но мой план провалился, и даже то, что я прибежал к вам в слезах, не возымело желаемого эффекта. Тогда в игру вступил мой брат и разыграл, к его чести, куда более эффективную партию.

Он рассказал отцу о своих подозрениях, предъявил словесные доказательства и сообщил, что отправляется на поиски более вещественных. После, он намеренно вломился в вашу комнату, желая, чтобы вы его обнаружили, и по вашему взгляду определил местонахождение тайника (элементарная психология, ничего больше). Признаюсь, армия научила вас многому - без этого маленького трюка мы бы потратили много времени и сил, разыскивая желаемое. 

Дальнейшее не составило труда, и говорить о нем не имеет смысла. Однако я хотел бы добавить, что погубила вас вовсе не преступная халатность и не отсутствие моральных качеств. Вас погубило неумение наблюдать и привычка, свойственная любому представителю стада, - отрицать очевидное. Вы были так увлечены своими грязными фантазиями и рукоблудством, что не дали себе труда заметить мой интеллект и когнитивные способности, в десятки раз превосходящие ваши. Проще говоря (а с вами, как я теперь вижу, нужно говорить попроще), вы неверно оценили противника, и судить вас нужно именно за это, а не за то, в чем вам предъявят обвинение.

Последний совет на будущее: не пытайтесь бежать. Я достану вас из-под земли и найду даже на другом краю света. Вы сгниете в тюрьме, я обещаю.

_Ваш ангел,_  
Шерлок Холмс


End file.
